The present invention relates to a clothing accessory wearable by users on various occasions or attachable to other objects.
Clothing accessories, such as brooches, pins, and neck wearable medallions, are widely known and worn by users for the major purposes of covering parts of clothes. It is believed however that it would be advisable to construct these accessories in such a way that, in addition to their main function of covering clothes, they can also perform other different functions which are not related to the wearing function only, but carry out other actions which can be important in lives of people.